Zutara AU
by Kyoshi-C
Summary: Ya, este es un Fic Au que estoy haciendo con una sobrina mia, espero que les guste y dejen reviews n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, ustedes ya me conocen así que no hay por que presentarme, pero mi sobrina menor Mari Sol me ayudara en este Fic AU será un poco largo como todos mis fics hehe, bien, ella es mi… mi… ay bueno las dos creamos este fic y yo lo traspaso al computador, y como no hay reviews xD comencemos. **

**PD: Este capitulo esta visto mas a la perspectiva de Zuko n.n **

Capitulo 1: 

Complicado, complicado y más complicado. 

Era una mañana de lunes, en un día soleado de verano una chica y su novio iban caminando por la vereda central **(de cuando que empiezo así)**, camino a un restaurante chino, ninguno hablaba, parecían disfrutar el silencio, se sentaron en una mesa, rápidamente se acerco un chica con el menú, cada un recibió uno.

-¿Qué vas a pedir tú, Katara? –pregunto el chico dejando el menú en la mesa.

-No lo se aun, ¿y tú Jet?

-Umm… tampoco…

En otra mesa, otra pareja pedía su orden, aun que el chico no parecía estar preocupado de su novia, más parecía que observaba a Katara, este pidió a su novia que se fueran de ahí, habían muchos restaurantes en la cuidad y decidieron partir, motivo real: Zuko odiaba ver a Katara con el imbécil de Jet, no entendía por que ella salía con un hipócrita como él, si ella no era ese tipo de chicas que salía con ese tipo de… de hombres si se podía decir que lo era, cuantas veces había visto a Katara llorar por ese estúpido, siempre era lo mismo, siempre era él quien la consolaba, y ella… ella no se daba cuenta de lo que él sentía, no era solo amistad lo que él sentía por Katara, pero ella jamás se dio cuenta, razones tampoco las tenía, él estaba saliendo con Jin, así sería todo, así acabaría, no tenia el valor, por así decirlo, de decirle que para él no era solo una amiga, ¡Pero que tonto!, desde que la conoció hace 3 años no pudo sacársela de la cabeza. La cena termino, Zuko no se dio cuenta, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, acompaño a Jin a su casa, se despidió de ella fríamente y volvió a su casa, en el camino encontró a Katara, paseando sin Jet, sin el hipócrita de Jet, algo en su interior lo alegro mucho, por fin, pero de seguro algo malo había pasado, aunque ella parecía feliz.

-¿Zuko? –dijo la chica.

-Ehh… hola Katara.

-Oh hola…

-¿Qué ocurre? Te hizo algo.

-No, Zuko, está todo bien, gracias por ser un buen amigo –dijo dándole un calido abrazo, pero… ¿Qué le pasa?, solo hace eso cuando esta triste…, recibió el abrazo, pero ella rápidamente lo soltó, _¿y ahora que?... diablos, el celoso de Jet, justo en este momento. _Pensó Zuko.

-¡Hey! Tú ¿Quién te crees? ¿Eh?

-No me creo, soy el amigo de Katara.

-¿Amigo? Tú lo único que quieres es quitarme a Katara –dijo dándole un golpe y Zuko le respondió, así se inicio una pelea entre ambos chicos, mientras Katara intentaba sepáralos, pero nada funcionaba, un grupo de metiches se reunió para ver como los dos chicos peleaban…

-¡Ya basta!, ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños tontos! –Gritó ella -¡Basta!

-Lo lamento, Katara… -intentaba explicar Zuko.

-¡Cállate! –Gritó Jet –Yo se lo que quieres, quieres quitarme a Katara, quieres ser tú quien este con ella pero te voy a decir algo, esa persona soy yo.

Jet tomo de improvisto a Katara y la beso, esto puso de mal humor a Zuko **(Pobre de mi Zuzu)** y era o golpearlo o irse de ahí, opto por la segunda opción, era verdad de todas maneras lo que decía Jet, Katara era la novia de Jet y no la de él, fue como un golpe de agua fría, y realmente él era el culpable, la conocía hace tiempo y jamás le dijo nada, en ese tiempo no pensaba ser la novia de Jet.

-¡Zuko! –gritó una voz detrás de él.

-¿Katara?

-¿Estas bien?

-Deberías preocuparte mas por Jet, de todas formas él es tú novio.

-Yo quiero estar contigo…

-Yo no soy Jet…

-¿Estas celoso?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… epp… ¿Qué si lo estuviera?

-Seria algo raro, pero bueno a la vez.

-¿Bueno?

-Si…, tú también estás lastimado –dijo con voz tierna.

-¡Deja de tratarme como un niño chico!

-¿A un niño chico lo besaría?

-¿Qué?

Katara se acerco a Zuko, beso sus labios, luego el beso pequeño se convirtió en uno mas grande e intenso.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Bien, termino, lamento que sea tan corto, ya se nos hacia tarde para ir al cyber, bueno, como ya saben no tengo Internet hasta nuevo aviso pero seguiré subiendo los capítulos eso si y dejen reviews por favor… **

**Kyoshi…**

**y… **

**Mari Sol.- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola (no si va a ser chao) por fin el segundo capitulo, me he puesto un poco floja, bueno aquí los reviews: (**_A-Mononoke-z09_**) Eh… lamento que no haya sido muy pronto, no te preocupes problemas técnicos. (**_RADIKA SUNDARI_**) ¿Te gustan las peleas? Descuida mi sobrina esta encargada de ello y de seguro pondrá muchas peleas (**_G-i-S-a-Y_**) muchas gracias, me da gusto cuando a la gente les gusta mis historias (**_xrissy_**) La primera pregunta: quien sabe, y la segunda: no te preocupes estuve toda una tarde aprendiendo, primero te tienes que registrar, luego entras a tu cuenta y sale una ventanita donde dice ****Documents y ahí los tienes que subir, sale examinar, presionas y sale una ventanita y vas a la carpeta donde tengas tus fics, eso es todo, luego vas a Story o algo así y sale New Story haces clic ahí y haces lo que dice, subes el documento como una historia, lo mismo para los capítulos, vas ahí mismo (Story) y pones edit. Espero que te haya quedado claro. (**_luli-chan_**) a mi también me gustan los AU o UA que es lo mismo hehe, ojala los pudiera matar pero eso haría muy sangrienta las historia y un poco fuera de la realidad n.nU. PD: amo tu nick. **

Capitulo 2: 

Sentimientos dudosos. 

(Igual que el capitulo.)

¿Era real? O… ¿solo un sueño? De haber sido un sueño seria el mejor sueño que hubiese tenido, pero tal vez seria uno mas entre el montón. Era tarde, pero a quien le importaba, a la edad de 18 la universidad es lo que importa, pero para él no existía aun la obligación de asistir a la universidad, dejar eso de lado era lo mejor, viva solo, con su tío y nadie mas, uno que otro sirviente, hace mucho que no veía a su padre, ni a Azula, y de su madre nada se sabe.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Eran las 9:00 en punto, todos se dirigían a sus salas de clases, con ese estúpido uniforme de color café con burdeo oscuro y negro, hacia que la estancia en el colegio británico S.S. fuera peor de lo que podía imaginar. Katara caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza agachada sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, pero la voz de su amiga interrumpió.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –pregunto.

-No Toph, estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-Necesito ayuda –la cara de interrogación de su amiga hizo que ella diera un suspiro –aplaste "accidentalmente" el plasma nuevo de mamá.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿pueden comprarse otro?

-No, eso no es lo que me preocupa.

-Entonces.

-Me gusta tu hermano.

Katara soltó una carcajada.

-¿Me hablas enserio?

-Si.

-Sokka ya tiene a Suki, Ty Lee y Yue que se están peleando por él.

-Lo se, y tu tienes a Jet y a Zuko.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los escuche, estaban besándose…

-¡Me dices que no fue un sueño!

-¿Sueño?

-Entonces…, si estuve con él, si lo bese –dijo con una mirada soñadora.

-Miren quienes están aquí –dijo otra voz de una chica.

-El par de perdedoras –dijo un chico y 4 risas saltaron de improvisto.

-Cierra la boca, imbécil –dijo Toph.

-¿A quien llamas perdedor, inútil? –grito Katara.

-Oh, de nada te sirve ser la novia de un chico popular como Jet, más parece que solo eres una entretención para el.

-¿De que hablas? –dijo el chico mencionado acercándose a Katara.

-De la pura verdad.

-Yo no aguantaría eso si fuera tu, pupila Katara –dijo Pakku mientras pasaba **(Pakku es el director del colegio además de ser el maestro de Katara y Aang y mas alumnos que el entrena.)**

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –pregunto la chica.

-Soy libre de pasear –le respondió el anciano caminado ya lejos.

Toph avanzo un paso y uno de los chicos puso una roca en frente de ella **(¿mencione que son maestros?) (¿Mencione que Katara, Toph, Aang, etc. Pueden dominar un elemento?)**.

-¿Quién diablos te crees para retarme?, ¿eh?

-Alguien mucho más apuesto que tú.

-Jajaja ni en sueños, yo creo que hasta estas pasado de peso para no decir gordo. –otras risas aparecieron.

-Cállate, niña ciega –la ultima frase, aunque la dijo despacio, la logro escuchar Toph y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró disparado hacia el techo del establecimiento, todos retrocedieron.

-A ti te estaba buscando –dijo el rector a Jet **(Maestro Yu) **

-Ehh…

-¿Cómo que no quieres aprender tierra control?

-Yo no soy maestro.

-Pero desciendes de uno, camina –dijo el hombre tirándolo de la camisa hacia quizás donde.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Eran las 4 de la tarde Zuko salio a pasear, paso por al frente de Jet, Zuko y Jet se cruzaron miradas de odio y recelo en ese momento Jet se lanzo en cima de Zuko la pelea comenzó, habían unos pocos presentes, y gracias al cielo, uno de ellos era Aang, Aang llamo a Katara y a Toph, Katara intento todo lo posible aunque los ato con el agua control llego Toph y los separo con la tierra control Zuko se disculpo y se fue, Jet también se fue.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Mientras Sokka estaba peleando con Momo por que se comía su almuerzo.

-¡Hey Momo! Estoy acá –pero Momo seguía comiendo, Sokka le quito un pedazo de la pizza, pero el pequeño lemur se la quito de nuevo para terminarla –Bien, me has dejado sin nada, solo me queda este sándwich –Momo rápidamente se apodero del sándwich y Sokka agacho la cabeza -¿Por qué hable?, ¿quieres salir a comer? –Pregunto al lemur y este lo quedo mirando extraño -¿Qué? Era solo una pregunta, ya no tengo nada que comer, pero algo no entiendo ¿Cómo diablos comes tanto si eres solo un pequeño animalejo?, está bien no tienes por que responderme, pero tengo hambre, mucha hambre –el lemur observo un rato a Sokka, salio por la ventana y volvió con algunas frutas y un pescado ahumado.

-¿Pero… de donde lo has sacado? –pregunto Sokka, el lemur solo señalo un hombre que estaba lejos, tenia una tienda donde vendía frutas, verduras y pescado –A quien le importa, él no tenia tanta hambre como yo.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Toph estaba con Aang tomando un helado, mientras Katara estaba pensativa mirando su helado derretirse.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Aang en voz baja.

-Esta enamorada. –le respondió Toph.

-¿De quien?

-No te diré, pero no es Jet.

-Enserio –pregunto ilusionado, ¿seria posible? Todos estos años de amor secreto y ella siempre había sentido lo mismo que él a ella.

-Si, ¿te ocurre algo?

-Nada –dijo con mirada soñadora.

-Hoy todos están locos.

-Zuko –dijo Katara al verlo pasar.

-¿Aang? –dijo Toph y este le asintió -¿me puedes ir a buscar otro helado de copa gigante –le niño se levanto y Toph se quedo mirando a Katara **(No es ciega! Solo tiene los ojos nublados)** –Deja de babear –le dijo.

-¿eh?

-Se lo que te pasa, estas enamorada de Jet, pero amas a Zuko, pero también quieres mucho a Jet y es posible que no solo lo quieras sino que también lo amas, lo malo es que ambos chicos harían lo que fuera por tener tu cariño y tu amor, estas en la punta del triangulo amoroso, y todo es tu culpa, le diste una oportunidad a Zuko y decidiste andar con Jet sin aun tener claro tus sentimientos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –pregunto ella aterrada.

-Te conozco muy bien… debes aclarar tus sentimientos ya, si amas mas a Zuko será mejor que terminar con Jet, pero si a Jet es a quien realmente amas debes dejar las cosas claras con Zuko.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo saberlo? Hay cosas distintas, sentimientos distintos, Jet siempre me mima con flores y poemas, y Zuko, bueno, Zuko siempre ha estado hay cunado lo necesitaba, nunca me ha hecho sufrir.

-Pero Jet si.

-Si.

-Lo necesitas también, él es quien te mima, pero Zuko…, a Zuko es a quien realmente amas.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por ser tan buena amiga conmigo, gracias por esta charla.

-De nada cuando me necesites estaré –dijo dándole un cariñoso pero fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-Aquí esta tu helado Toph –dijo el chico apareciendo con una enorme copa de helado.

-Ya no lo quiero –le respondió la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Si, coméntelo tú.

-No quiero.

-Que te lo comas. –dijo con voz amenazante.

-Si señora.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Fin, del capitulo, no se pierdan el siguiente por que habrán mas peleas, este es un fic lleno de conflictos entre Zuko y Jet, y mi Toph me salio buena amiga, bueno adiós. **

**Se despide… **

**Atentamente, **

**Kyoshi… **

**Y **

**Marisol.- **


End file.
